


Icy Blue Eyes

by puppi3luv



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, M/M, Sex, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppi3luv/pseuds/puppi3luv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q ends up meeting a stranger he can't help but be drawn to him, but there seems to be more to the man then he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy Blue Eyes

Q felt the exhaustion settle into him once he was able to get away from MI6. He hoped he would be able to enjoy his time off from work even if it was just for a few hours. 

He was looking forward to sleeping in and a soft thick sweater when he was broken from his thoughts as rough hands grabbed him from the street and pulled him into an abandoned alley. The brick wall biting into his cardigan and shoulder blades.

"If you don't want to get hurt you'll listen. Nod if you understand" Q nodded trying to stay calm. He needed to focus and see if this man was a threat to MI6 or it was a random burglar. "Good job now slowly pull your wallet out. I want no funny business" he snapped. Q's shaky hands slowly pulled out an old beaten piece of leather. He felt almost relieved when it seemed the guy only wanted his money not British secrets. But as the lowlife grabbed for it he was pulled back and pinned to the opposite wall. The other man leaned forward saying something before letting the other go has he ran for his life. 

Q saw his blue eyes felt a shiver go through him as he ran. He pushed the other down before running off hoping to make it home before he was attacked for a second time that night. The young genius was gasping for breath when he made it to his front door. He sagged against it feeling both relieved and exhausted. But it was short lived as a hand gripped his shoulder. Q didn't think he turned throwing a punch hoping to keeping the other from getting him, but his slim fist was caught. 

"Wallet" a deep smooth voice said. Q looked up into icy blue eyes. 

"What?" 

"You left your wallet" he repeated holding it out. Q quickly grabbed it. He didn't know what to feel as the feeling of relief and shame as he thought badly of them man that had actually save him. 

"Ah thanks" Q looked the other over and noticed his dirty clothes. It was clear he was living on the street. "Would you like to come in?" He blurted before he could think. The other man looked suspicious but nodded. "Thank you for the help. I was planning on ordering some food is there anyplace you wanted?"

He shrugged looking around the rather large but cozy apartment. The walls were lined with shelves of books. A corner desk held a few computer screens. 

"Ok Indian it is. Is there anything specific you would like? Im Q. Ah...do you have a name? I mean you do but like ah...something I could call you" 

"James is fine and no it doesn't matter." James had started to skim the books.

"James" Q said playing with the words in his mouth smiling and putting his hand out. "It's nice to meet you and thank you for all the help" James took it in his hand and gently shook it. "Great so how about a scrub before the food gets here?" 

James nodded and Q led the way. "Here the loo so leave your clothes outside and I can wash them for you" James didn't say anything as he went to the bathroom. 

Q went around picking up before grabbing James clothes and starting a wash. Q changed into pjs and almost tripped over his own feet getting to the door when seeing the other man wrapped up in his robe. It was clear that he cleaned up nicely. He was rugged looked but didn't seem like much of a talker. 

"Ah here I got you some curry I hope that's OK?" Q placed it in front of the other.

"Thank you" 

"Yea no problem" Q smiled and they ate in relaxed silence. "Your clothes aren't ready yet so but you can stay the night the couch is a pull out." Q said unsure what to do.

"Are you sure. I don't mind wet clothes. Ive had worse"

"It will only be for the night but I understand if you don't want to..." James looked at him oddly like he never been treated with kindness. "Let me get those blankets." James but the rest of the curry away as Q made the bed. 

"Ok well I'd you need anything im in the other room" Q stepped away the two men looking at each other but making no comment. Q turned quickly heading to his room feeling unsure. 

"Bloody Hell Q get your head on straight! You don't know that man" Q mumbled burying himself in the thick blankets.   
...  
The next morning Q woke up and the pullout couch was back to normal and the blankets were folded. A note was placed on top.   
-thank you-   
...

All his thoughts were on the man from the alley. The Q branch were noticing a difference in their boss. He seemed like he was asking everyone to repeat themselves or ask something again. They were starting to worry, but apart of them weren't so sure if it was a bad thing because Q had a small on his face or seemed more relaxed. 

The more Q thought about it the more he wanted to know about the man on the street. The stranger, James seemed nice and attractive so it made no sense why he was on the street. Everyday he would go by with take away or fruit any snacks and just talk to James. At first he felt odd like he didn't know if it was alright, but James started to become more of a conversationalist even if he didn't say much his eyes were very expressive.  
...  
The night was pouring when he got home. A driver had brought him which meant he hadn't been able to see James but now home he worried. Not thinking twice he grabbed an umbrella and headed over to find him. 

"James!" He called as he walked through hoping to find the other before he was soaked. "James"

"Q?" James asked from behind him soaked. 

"James! Your soaked let's go" he grabbed his hand leading him to his home. Once in the front door Q was shivering like a wet kitten. "I'm going to go get some towels" his teeth chattered. He stepped forward but the puddled made him slide but James caught him holding him closer. "James..." He whispered looking up at those icy blue eyes. 

James kissed him hard pinning him to the wall. Q clung to him holding on tight. Slowly the two undressed from their soaked clothes and moved to the bedroom. The night was filled with hot breath and sweet moans that were almost drowned out by the pitter patter of rain.   
...  
Q woke up alone and sore in all the right places. He hoped James would come back tonight instead of having to drag him back. But the curly haired man was late so he hurried to work letting himself enjoy his morning because he was already late and he was feeling his best. 

"Q you have a special treat today you will be meeting the famous 007" M said smiling as she handed him a cup of tea.

"Really why today?"

"He has been on leave" she slipped away.

"How come?" 

"Was shot then presumed dead and now he is back. I'll be back later with him" M said smiling as she walked away.

Q didn't think much of meeting the other man until he was looking into a pair of familiar icy blue eyes. His face lost whatever color it had as 007 introduced himself with a cocky smile. He didn't look off kilter or uneasy. 

"Please to meet you Q"

"Yes a pleasure. I look forward to working with you on future missions" Q said robotically. M looked between the two expectantly hoping the two would have had more to say. She thought they would have gotten along more. James looked bored and Q looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him up.

"Well let's get moving. I'm sure there is something else we need to look at." M said feeling the tension. 

"Oh god Q what did you do?" 

Once they left Q didn't move for a second before going back to work. At least he made it look like he was working as he stared at the screen trying to keep any tears from falling. That night he didn't go home. He didn't go home for the next week, leaving those icy blue eyes watching the dark empty house.   
...

But Q could only go so long before heading home. He decided to sneak out during the midday. He slipped into his house and quickly showered before putting the kettle on as he dressed. 

"You've been avoiding me?"

"I thought the joke was over" Q said turning away. 

"It isn't like that"

"Isn't it! It's exactly like that because you lied! I trusted you" Q tried to keep the burning in his eyes from bothering him. "Why James? 

"It wasn't an assignment... I didn't think we would..." James stopped struggling to get the words out.

"Fuck, that's what we did we fucked" Q said his voice losing any emotion. "I was a lay..."

"Q"

"You're dismissed 007 and please reframe from entering my house again without permission." Q's voice full of acid. James cornered him until he was pushed into a wall.

"I didn't do this to hurt you. I would never do that. Don't push me out. You know me. Everything this was, was of me the honest me. You know" James said before walking out.  
...  
The two only talked on missions and it was usually cold orders that were responded by even colder responses. Everyone in the agency knew something was wrong but no one had the guts to ask. Everyone missed the happy Q. 

"007 use the back exit 100 ft down then turn left it should be there"

"The drive its my assignment" 

"Another mission with me planned" Q snapped.

"Let me do it" 007 said moving toward the gun fight.

"007 it is a direct order move back" 

"I'm sorry Q" those words were so gentle that Q knew he was talking about everything else.

"James stop please. We can find another way." He broke his hard exterior.

"I know love" but Q could hear the heavy breathing and guns going off. Then everything was silent.

"James?"

"I got it. Get me home" James huffed. Q felt relieved.

"Yes there on there way. Please keep talking for me. Medics will be there shortly."

"Mmmm...how did you know"

"Don't insult me James"


End file.
